Love in Fear
by green-eyed-wonder 0-0
Summary: Maximum Ride is known as the most feared person at Lerner's High, but she secretly works as a waitress. What happens when popular Fang Cooper finds out? Will he tell the school or keep the secret? Only one way to find out. FAX !-the reader of insanity
1. Fear of Max

**Hey, this is my second story and truthfully this isn't even mine! This story was adopted by me and originally belonged to Reader of Insanity. Check her out; she's really good. Ok, here's the first chapter. I made few adjustments but not many.**

**Have fun and don't forget to check out my facebook page Green Eyed Wonder. Thank you for being such awesome readers and reviewers. I thank you!**

* * *

Her breath left her as she was kicked in the stomach. Pain shot up her back as she slammed against the ground. Her siblings started for her, but she shouted at her brother and sister to stay where they were. When she was about to get up, the guy who kicked her put his foot on her throat.

"Protective of your siblings, eh?" He snarled in a Canadian accent. "Sweet. I hate sweet." He pushed down harder on her throat, making her choke. She clawed at his feet, struggling to get up. Her vision started getting blurry. Then, she made one of her snap-decisions. She let her eyes flutter close and her body limp.

"NO!" Her siblings shouted. She ached to go over to them, but she stayed where she was. The pressure on her throat slackened as she heard a booming laugh above her.

Just when she felt his foot completely off, she jumped up and launched herself at him. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and punched him right in the nose. He fell to the floor, clutching his...area. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I am _tired_ of this, Sam." Max snarled. "Leave my sister, my brother, their friends, and me _alone_. We. Are. Done. And I mean it. If I ever, _ever_ see you messing with them again, I swear, I won't hesitate to kill you."

From afar sat a man with chess nut hair on a tree branch, watching Max beat up Sam with binoculars. He put his binoculars on his lap, his face smug. _You are destined for great things, Maximum_.

Why was he watching Max you ask? What does he mean by "You are destined for great things, Maximum"?

Well, let's just say, this man's name is Jeb Batchelder

**THREE YEARS LATER**

I was in history, my last class until lunch. I wasn't really focusing on Miss Sedgewick droning on… and on… and on… yeah, you get the point. I was pretty bored out of my mind. At least there was only about five minutes left. Thank God. I looked around the class. Only the nerds were actually focusing. Shocker. The jocks were either asleep with drool pooling out of their mouths, or they were flying paper airplanes around the class. The "popular" girls were texting or painting their nails or redoing their make-up... catch my drift?

In the very back of the room was the one and only, Fang Cooper. He was every girl's dream girl; tall, dark, and mysterious. He was at least six feet, had black shaggy hair, olive toned skin, and the most intruging obsidian eyes you would ever seen.

He turned his head and locked eyes with me. He smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the class. He may be hot, but he's probably a jock. (Is it just me, or did that just rhymed?) Pretends he's interested and leaves you in the dust when he gets what he wants.

I sighed irritably, why can't class be over already? This feels like the longest five minutes, _ever_. I swear, Miss Sedgewick's lectures could put even Einstein to sleep. I rested my chin on my hand and let my vision go out of focus and come back in. Just when I was about to doze off, the bell rang. HALLELUJAH! I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

As I was walking toward my locker, I couldn't help, but notice how everyone steered clear of me. I smirked inwardly. At Lerner's High, I'm officially knowned as the most feared girl at school. The Maximum Ride. Not to sound too full of myself, of course.

Just that, I learned taekwondo, karate, and kung-fu, having a black belt in each. I play soccer, volleyball, basketball, and I surf too. So, let's just say, mess with me or my friends and family... just make sure you know a good hospital.

I quickly put in my combination, shoved my stuff in the locker and rushed off to lunch.

**FANG**

My eyes scanned the cafeteria vigilantly as I subconsciously bit onto my cheese and pepperoni pizza. My eyes landed on Maximum Ride, the most feared person at Lerner's High.

Max was writing on a notebook, her eyebrows scrunched up together in concentration, making the scar on her face more visible. The sun from the window of the cafeteria fell on her, making her dirty blonde with sun streaks hair glow, somewhat. She bit into her pizza, her eyes never leaving the notebook.

"Hey Dylan."

I tore my gaze away from Max and looked at the people at my table. People call this the "popular" table, but really, I just sit at an empty table, then Lissa comes and tries to flirt with me. As I ignore as usual, the others come and join. I could've just left, but I was too lazy too. Yeah, that's me. Lazy Fang.

The people who usually sat here were Dylan, Lissa, Holden, Kate, Ratchet, and Star.

"What?" Dylan said, biting into his apple.

"How would you feel about doing a dare for twenty bucks?" Holden asked, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. Dylan pondered about it.

"Sure," He said. Holden grinned even wider. "I dare you... to steal that notebook Maximum Ride is writing into and look through at least one page."

Everyone's jaws dropped onto the table. (Not me, of course) Dylan did a spit take and his eyes looked like it was about to pop out of his head. "_WHAT?_"

Holden just grinned ruthlessly. "You heard me."

"Dylan would be _killed_ if she finds out!" Kate exclaimed.

"Do you, like, hate me or something? Do you just don't like my existence?"Dylan asked, incredulously. Holden shrugged and smirked, "Just do it man. Look, she's getting up."

Everyone's head swivelled to look at the table Max was sitting at to see her get up and walk toward the direction of the bathroom, leaving her stuff behind. Dylan gulped, and stood up. He sneaked toward the table, looking behind his shoulder occasionally. He gingerly picked up the purple notebook and dashed back to our table. He glared at Holden while opening up to the first page, "If I die, it's on your conscious"

I couldn't help but peek over his shoulder.

It was a songbook.

The first page had the title _Roll The Credits_. I let confusion show slightly on my mask. A break-up song? Why would the Maximum Ride be writing songs about break ups? Dylan flipped to the next page and the next song was called _Bottom of The Ocean_.

"Find what your looking for?" A voice snarled behind us.

Everyone at the table froze. Holden had his pizza half-way in his mouth, Ratchet's arm was hovering over Star's shoulders (They're dating, if you haven't noticed), Lissa and Kate had their mouths open mid-sentenced. Dylan pretty much was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"I-I-I-" As soon as Dylan turned, a fist came shooting out and collided with his jaw. Max snatched the book out his hands. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind Dylan's back, and smashed his face into his stew. She pulled his head back by his hair and spat, "Look through my stuff again, and I won't be as nice I was this time."

Max spun around on her heel and stalked off back toward her table.

There were a few moments of silence until Ratchet and Holden burst out laughing. "Dude, you just got OWNED!" Ratchet laughed, clutching his side. Dylan grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"You, Holden," He said, holding out a hand, "owe me twenty bucks."

**MAX**

That worthless bastard. I swear, if he tell anyone about this, I'm gonna rip out his spine and beat him with it. Repeatedly and-

"Hey Maxie."

I looked up and saw my sister Ella and our friends, Iggy, Nudge, J.J and Gazzy.

"Hey Els, hey Igs, hey Nudge, hey Gaz, hey J.J," I greeted, shoving my stuff into my messenger bag. I swung it over my right shoulder and straightened up. "What's up?"

Nudge looked ready to burst. Her face was turning red- as red as you can get when your tan as Nudge. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Oh, crap. Cover your ears, now. I'm serious, do it n-

"ZOMG! We saw what you did to Dylan! I mean that was like so awesome and brave! Though he was cute. Speaking of cute, have you seen the new kid? I think his name was Josh. He's like super hot. I mean so so cute! Oh, and by the way, we plan on going surfing after school. Wanna come?"

I can never get used to Nudge's outbursts. We sometimes call her the Nudge Channel. Nudge, all the time. She talks like 100mph per second and she doesn't even take a breath. "Uhm... cool. Thanks. Not really. No, I have not. Sure, whatever floats your boat. And no I can't," I said. I couldn't help but noticed how Gazzy tensed up when Nudge mentioned Josh and how "hot" he was.

Gazzy and Nudge have a thing for each other, but of course, they'll deny it.

"Gosh, dang it, Nudge," Iggy said, moving his hands away from his ears. "One day, your going to talk our ears off."

Nudge grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it just I have the need to talk. And I don't even know when to stop. It's like a I have one-track mind. Speaking of track. I plan on joining it. I mean it sounds fun, but then again, you sweat a lot. And I don't like sweat. EW! No, nevermind. I'm not going to join t-" She was stopped mid-sentenced when Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Anyway..." J.J said, "How come you can't come surfing? You usually never turn down a chance to surf."

I shrugged, but in the inside, I was panicking slightly. I looked at Ella for some help. She didn't fail me.

"She can't cause my mum need help at the office. Ari and I don't know what to do, but Max does." Ella lied, smoothly. She learned from the master, of course. Moi.

J.J's shoulders slumped. "Aw, okay. I really wanted you to teach my that cool trick you learned last week."

I swung my arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, ol' chap. Next time?" J.J nodded and as if on cue, the bell rang.

* * *

Confused? Okay let me explain.

My mum, Valencia Martinez, is a vet, but she gets little money so I have to work 'cause she's sickly. I'm afraid she might collapse any moment so I try my best to help. So, I found a job that pays well and it's on the outskirts of town so I doubt anyone from school would come across it. (I live in Orlando, Florida by the way)

The only problem with the job is what it is.

"Hi there! Welcome to The Pizza Fiasco! Table for two?"

The guy went all oogly eyed when he saw me, and a girl beside him- who I assume is his girlfriend- slapped him on the arm. He looked at her sheepishly, but nodded at me. I led them to a table with two chairs in the back.

"Max! Hawaiian pizza for table 6!" The chef called. I sighed and walked over to the counter with the pizza. The inhaled the smell and walked over to table six where a couple was making out. (cute ick face)

I sighed and rested the pizza on their table. I spun around in my heel and went inside our employees' room. Yes, I work at as a waitress in a pizza place. (cue gasp)

Yeah yeah, I know, surprising, ain't it? It was the only job available at the time, and it pays good. I could just quit, but I needed to help my mum. I sighed again (what is it with me sighing today?).

I flopped down on a chair and rested my head in my arms. The job was okay, but the uniform...no, just no.

It was black and white and it looked like a maid outfit. It was a ruffled shirt-like-apron with a corset and a black skirt. The sleeves were cut and sewn back together. It also came with a black choker outlined with white ruffles.

"Max! Would you mind taking out the trash?" My boss, Beth, asked, sitting down in the chair front of me. "Sure," I replied, getting up. I grabbed the trash bags and walked out the back door.

The back door led to an alley, but both sides led to the streets and the truck that picked up trash came through here. I laid the trash next to the wall and straightened up.

"Whoa."

My eyes widened and I whirled around to come face-to-face with... Fang. Oh crap, crap, crap, no, no, no. It can't be happening. No, no, no, no

"Maximum Ride," He said, "is a waitress."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Once again this story chapter belongs to The Reader of Insanity. If you liked it check her out. :)**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite song?**

**Review~~~ **

**Review~~~**

**Review~~~ **

**:] thank you 3**

**~~~~xia~~~~ **


	2. Fear of Words

**THE PERSON WHO REVIEWING AND CALLED THEMSELVES ANON. ANON. IF YOU'RE THERE, READ THIS!**

**Once again guys... just to make sure this was clear. This is an adopted story by The Reader of Insanity. Some anonymous person named ANON or using the penname ANON (IF YOU'RE THERE READ THIS) decided to freak and call me a bitch because I apparently copied an anime plot that I have never even heard of before. So, I'm sorry if this is what it sounds like but I did not mean to copy anything! FUCK, I haven't even heard of the show! Anyways...**

**Check out my other story too and my facebook page Green Eyed Wonder... :)**

**Disclaimer: I remembered this time! Maximum Ride and all its characters do not belong to me... the stupidness of the story after this chapter does however. So yeah... **

**Have Fun! :)**

* * *

I glared at Fang in front of me. Unfortunately, Fang and Iggy became friends when they had to work together on a project for English. And, Ella kept pestering me to sit with the gang at lunch and I caved. So, here I am, sitting at a table with my friends and Fang.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Bye guys! I"m leaving!"_

_I pocketed my keys and wallet and walked out the back door to see Fang lounging against the opposite wall. My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I closed the door behind me._

_"What do you want?" I spat, walking toward the right side of the alley. He kept pace with me. "Just wanted to make sure if that was really you."_

_Mortification heated my face as I sped up my pace. Fang followed with ease. "Why do you have a job like that?" He asked suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. We had stopped at a playground. I recognized it as the one dad always took me and Ella too when we were kids. My fingers clenched involuntary at the thought of my dad. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair._

_"I have a brother and sister, and my mother's sickly. She works all day and night with barely any breaks and since I'm the oldest, I should be helping taking care of my family." I said, walking over to a swing. I suddenly saw visions of my dad pushing me and Ella on the exact same swings. I saw myself laughing along with Ella and dad. That was so long ago. The times when I still had a dad and I could afford to have fun. _**  
**

_"Why such in a far neighbourhood?"_

_"Your talking talking awfully a lot," I muttered, looking down at my feet. I could practically _feel_ his stare on me. Well, it was true. "I chose it because it was the only one available at the time, and people from school stumbling across is one out of fifty._

_"I thought you didn't care about what others think," He stated._

_"I don't. I have to keep this reputation. I need it so they would stay away from me and so I wouldn't go through any heartbreak. Neither would my sister." I replied, looking up at the stars. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug. "Just wondering."_

* * *

It's been a week, and _nothing_. People weren't laughing or whispering when I passed by. What the heck was he planning? Is he using it for blackmail? Likely. But, if that isn't the case then...

He pities me. I scowled involuntarily. He _pities_ me? Yeah, right! I don't need his freaking sympathy. That little as-

"Max, are you trying to, I don't know, suffocate your fork?"

I looked up and saw Iggy looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He nodded at my hand. I glanced down just as I heard a _snap_. The fork spilt right in half, scraping my hand. "Crud," I muttered under my breath, picking up the two halves and placing them on my tray.

"Are you okay? You usually don't break silverware- you break people," J.J said, slightly amused. I rolled my eyes, and wiped my hand with napkin. My hand was bleeding when one of the fork halves scraped my skin. I ripped a strip out from my t-shirt and wrapped my hand with it.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," I said, answering J.J's question. She nodded in understanding. J.J turned back to Nudge and Ella talking about whatever girls talk about.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked up and behind Fang's shoulder, I saw the people Fang used to sit with. Star, Ratchet, Kate, Holden, Dylan and of course, Lissa. Speaking of which, she caught my gaze and smirked. She stood up and started for our table.

"Slut alert," I murmured. Everyone glanced up and immediately scowled. Lissa had fiery red hair that reached mid-back and dull green eyes. She wore a pink flowy tank top that showed way too much, and a skirt that could've passed as a belt. She walked over to us in her gigantic heels and plopped down beside Fang.

"Nickyyy, why are you sitting with these losers? Come back to our table," Lissa said, placing a hand on his chest and leaning forward, giving him full view of her cleavage. I snickered quietly at Fang's real name. He shot me a sour look.

"Since was it "our" table?" Fang retorted, annoyance clear in his voice.

"But why hang with them? They're all sluts and morons," She whined.

"_We're_ sluts?" I asked, deciding to step in. "Lissa, hun, have you looked in the mirror lately? You wear so little clothing, you might as well have "I AM A SLUT" tattooed to your forehead."

She glared at me and I glared right back. She cringed a little before recovering. Lissa (finally) stood up from our table. "You'll pay for that Ride. And Fang _will_ be mine," And with that, she spun around and stalked off back to her table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy and Gazzy both bending back spoons as if to fling the food on it. Iggy had chocolate pudding and Gazzy had vanilla. "One," Iggy muttered, "Two. Three!" They let go of their spoons and the pudding went flying toward Lissa. It both hit her on the back of the neck and slid down her shirt. The pudding stained her shirt. _That's gonna take some work to get that off_.

Lissa let out a surprised shriek and started fiddling with the back of her shirt. Which only made it worse.

There was a moment of silence until everyone in the cafeteria, who had gone quiet when Lissa had shrieked, erupted into laughter. Lissa turned as red as her hair and stormed out of the cafeteria. I high-fived Gazzy and Iggy, "Sweet aim!"

They both stood on the table bowing, "Thank you, thank you."

After lunch, we all went to our next class. J.J and Iggy had Science with Gazzy while Ella, Nudge and I have study hall with Fang, unfortunately.

Ella and Nudge were blabbing on about the upcoming Halloween Bash. I snorted quietly and took out my headphones. It was entirely black with white wings painted on it. I plugged into my iPod and blared _What I've Done_ by _Linkin Park_. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against back on my chair, nodding my head to the music.

"...Max are you going?" Ella asked, snatching my headphones off. "What the heck?" I said, angrily, grabbing my headphones from Ella's grasp. Yeah, I'm possessive over my music. You can't blame me; music's like my life.

"Max, are you going?" Ella repeated.

"No, I am not going wherever you are talking about," I said, putting my headphones back on. She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the Halloween Bash!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you new here? I don't go to dances, proms, bashes and all the crap."

Ella huffed and went back to Nudge. I gladly went back to my precious music. I was about halfway through _Crushcrushcrush_ by _Paramore_ when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I opened my eyes to meet obsidian ones.

"What?" I snapped. Fang stared at me for a few more moments before shrugging and turning back to the front.

"Nothing."

* * *

What. The. Heck.

I was at work and guess who just walked in through the front door?

You guessed it- JUSTIN BEIBER.

...Haha, NO. It was Fang.

But, it's still as bad if Beaver actually did walk in, though. (Yes, you heard- er, read- it right. I know what I'm saying)

I stared at him, right eye twitching. Why, just _why_ did he have to come at this time? Why did he even come anyways? Through the freaking front door, too! Beth had decided that the employees should dress up since Halloween was coming up. She even decorated the place with fake cobwebs, skeletons, pumpkins, and even added smoke to spread across the floor. Anyway, so she decided the employees to dress up. She chose our costumes and everything. And you know what I had to dress up as?

A. Freaking. _Vampire_.

At least I'm not the sparkly kind. I had to wear a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside and a spaghetti strap black dress that hung mid-thigh. I had a black belt that was studded with eight diamonds and had this weird star shape thing and chains attached to it. I also had to wear black boots with fishnet leggings and a black choker. And _of course_, I had to wear fangs.

"Please come in. I don't bite- hard," I said, baring my fangs weekly. Ugh, now I'm just embarrassing myself in front of him even more! Don't look at me like that. Beth made me do it. (cue annoyed face here)

Fang stared at me for a moment before covering his hand over his mouth, coughing. It took me a while to figure out he was trying to cover his laughter by coughing. I swear, smoke were coming out of my ears.

"Why. Are You. Here?" I grounded out. He finally looked at me, his emotionless mask back on. Though, I could still see the tiniest slight twitch in his cheek muscles. His eye's cast over my body quickly before landing back on my eyes..

"You look hot, Ride," He said, smirking. I almost dropped my notepad. That stinking. Sexist. Perverted. Pig! I raised my clenched fist and was about to punch him right in his pretty boy face when I heard Beth call, "Max! Don't hurt the costumers!"

Wait a minute... I whirled around and saw Beth and the other employees cluttered around the window where the chefs would place the pizzas.

"Go, go, go!" Beth whispered, ushering the others out of view. Please excuse me but...

WHAT. THE. F-

o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

"Ready to order?" Max asked, stiffly.

Fang looked up, amusement in his eyes. "I'll have a frappuccino."

"A frappuccino? Just a frappuccino?" She scoffed, crossing her arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes," Fang replied, calmly. "With whip cream."

Max huffed and called out his order. A few moments later, his order was shouted ready. She went over to the window, grabbed his drink and walked back to his table. "Here's your _frappuccino_," Max grumbled, dropping it on his table, a few drops splashing out. Max quickly spun around on her heels to see a couple trying to catch her attention. She sighed and walked over to them.

Fang watched her every move. He couldn't help but notice how the guys turned to stare at her butt when she walked by. Why couldn't Max wear a cape that was longer? Something stirred in Fang's chest, but he couldn't figure out what it was and _why_. His hand wrapped around his drink and he brought it up to his lips, his eyes never leaving Max.

She looked up when she heard the bell ring, indicating another costumer was here. She looked up smiling, doing the same greeting she said to Fang, except with more enthusiasm. She led him to a table and turned around when her name was called. Fang's hand that was holding his drink clenched as he watched Max chatting with the costumer. He noticed how the costumer- a guy- kept taking glances at Max's chest.

He watched as the guy "accidentally" knock his fork over the table.

"Aw man," He said.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll get you a new one," Max assured, bending down. Fang let anger and disgust show slightly on his mask as he watched the guy stared at Max's butt as she bent down. Fang felt something wet trail down his hand. He stole a glance at it and realized he was squeezing his drink, making the liquid squirt out and trail down his arm. He wiped his hand and threw a five on the table.

Fang stood up and walked stiffly to the front door, throwing his drink away. Max looked up and watched as Fang walked out of the restaurant. Max should be glad that Fang's gone now, right? But why does she suddenly feels disappointment? Shaking her head, dismissing the thought, she went back to her costumers.

Fang inhaled deeply when he was outside. Why did he kept having this weird burning feeling in his chest? What was it? _Why_ did he have it? Fang ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Max was strange. No, she was... interesting. That's it.

She was a girly girl or a slut. She didn't give a crap of what others say about her and doesn't care for clothes, her hair, make-up, and all that stuff. Max was different from the girls Fang had met. She didn't need a guy to complete her life. All she needed was her friends and family. Max is the most feared- yet, she works as a waitress. Why did Fang feel attracted to her like a magnet?

Oh God, he felt like a total sap right now.

Sighing, Fang shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the street, ignoring the giggles, stares, and pointing from girls as he passed by.

o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

"Bye guys!" I shouted, grabbing my keys and swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. I heard chorus of byes as I walked out the back door. I softly closed the door behind me and walked off toward the right side of the alley.

I shivered as a cool breeze swept over me. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets and kept walking.

"Boo."

I whirled around with my foot extended to only have it hit air. I did a 360 when I saw a faint outline of a silhouette. And, I had a feeling who it was. I spun around on my heels and stalked off, not bothering to confirm my suspicions.

"What, no 'hellos?" Fang asked, appearing beside me. I didn't answer, keeping my eyes in front of me. "How cruel, Ride," He said, feigning hurt. I scoffed.

"What do want?" I snapped, speeding up my pace. He caught up to me in ease.

"Just wanted to walk my favorite waitress home."

My fists clenched at the same time as my jaw. I stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Is this going to be a everyday thing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. He smirked at me and shrugged.

"Maybe," Fang said, going back to one-word answers. I grumbled something under my breath. Let's just say it rhymed with "ducking glass mole".

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, my fingers immediately getting stuck in the snarls.

"Can you just, I don't know, _leave me alone_?" I asked, exasperated.

"Aren't you suppose to be afraid of walking home alone, like every other girls?" Fang asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, duh! Of course, I am. Oh, please walk me home! I feel so safe in your arms and I know you'll protect me!" I said in a high pitched, girly voice, skipping off. I stopped ten feet in front of him and turned to face Fang, face sober. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

With that, I spun around on my heels and stalked off.

"Oh and by the way," I called over my shoulder, "fourteen words, huh?. Must be a new record for the silent, emotionless Fang Cooper."

* * *

**Chapter 2, posted. **

**I got 16 reviews for the last chapter and I'm really happy. So how about for a quick update within the next week or so, I get 13 reviews. OK? So 29. Can we do that?**

**Rememeber, this story was originally written by the Reader of Insanity. Right? I'm not sure if she changed her name or not because I can't find her .**

**Question of the Day: Favorite POKEMON?**

**One more thing: Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**~Thanks**


	3. Fear of Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**~.~.~**

**Fear of Blackmail.**

* * *

_Max P.O.V.~_

I walked down the corridors, looking around at everyone. Still no whispers, no giggles, no stares, nothing. What was he playing at?

I turned the corner, heading towards my locker, only to find that Fang was already there, lounging against the metal cabinets. I groaned but continued on my way, purposefully ignoring him. It's been two days since I last saw him at The Pizza Fiasco.

"Max."

"What do you want, Cooper. If you're done drooling at my sexy locker, piss off."

"Max, Max, Max. When are you going to learn? I know your biggest secret. The least you could do is show me some respect." Oh god. Why did I tell him all that about my family. Total brain fart moment. I should have known better considering what's happened in the past.

"I don't respect pigheaded snobs, and by the way, respect is earned not given or in this case, threatened," I retorted haughtily. I shoved him away from my locker before dumping my remaining books into the little cubby and starting to walk away.

"Max, you better listen to me if you don't want your secret spilled," Fang threatened.

Why? Why did I tell him. _Stupid Max. _I whirled around. "What? Just because you know my secret doesn't mean you can threaten me to do anything. I still won't listen to you."

"Oh, Max. That's where you're wrong. You will listen to me until I get what I want..."

"Yeah, right," I interrupted.

"You will. Otherwise, your secret just might be all over school by tomorrow. And I don't think the badass Max wants her little reputation ruined."

"And I don't think you want your ability to produce children to be ruined. Imagine a world with little mini-Fangs." Cue the shudder.

"I already have a mini-Fang, and it's not that mini, Max."

I whipped back around and glared at Fang. "Why are you so talkative? I liked it much better when no words came out of your big mouth."

He shrugged.

"Just piss off, okay. I'll personally make your life a living hell if anyone finds out about my job."

"Oh, I don't have just have dirt on your job. I've also got dirt on your mom. You were telling me something about your mom being sickly?" He smirked.

I turned and glared. Fuck him. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to go on a date with me."

"What!?" I screamed. "Are you mad? Why on Earth would I go on a date with you. Listen here, Cooper, I hate you. Always have, always will. I hate your friends. I hate your clothes. I hate your hair. I hate the way you always have to look perfect. I hate you. Why would I go on a date with you?" I said the last part perfectly calm and poised. Usually my calm voice with the hint of hidden anger always seemed to intimidate.

"Because I'm hot and sexy, and you're in denial." He smirked. Or maybe not. Looks like intimidating doesn't work on people with no brains and no sense.

"I'm not in denial. And why do you expect me to go on a date with you. For all I know, this could be a ploy to get into my notebook again. I still haven't killed Holden for reading my journal," I added as an afterthought, "Or it could be a contest. 'Who can break the indestructible Maximum Ride?' Trust me, I know all this."

"Denial isn't just a river in Africa, Max. Look all I'm asking for is one date. It can't be that bad, can it?" Something flickered across his eyes. I ignored it.

"Yes, it can. Especially if your so called "date" is named Fang Fricking Cooper," I crossed my arms against my chest as Fang leant casually against the locker beside mine. Heads were starting to turn and eyes followed our movements. Great, just great. This conversation is so going to be all over school now. I could practically feel the gossip girls oozing with excitement. "Go along now, people. There is nothing to see here. Just piss off," I threatened while growling. Within seconds, everyone scattered.

"Please, Max. Just one. If you don't want another afterwards, then I won't ask you for one and I'll leave you alone for the rest of our high school years."

"Looks like the great Fang Cooper has been reduced to begging."

"Just answer the damn question. Will you go out with me?" He snarled.

"Since I obviously don't have a choice in the matter, yes. But beware, I will get you back for blackmailing me, Cooper."

"It's fine by me, Ride. Take your best shot."

"Quoting songs now, Cooper."

"How do you know that song, Ride?" He asked, looking... well, surprisingly shocked. That is if you count a lift of an eyebrow an extremely shocked face.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't listen to hard rock, Cooper. I prefer alternative and underground. It's more my style. Not that you know what having style is like or anything," I retorted with a scoff.

"Max," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around, ignoring Fang's look.

"Hey J.J, what's up?" I asked as J.J came stumbling behind me.

She had an excited look on her face. "Do you want to go surfing today? I was practicing yesterday, and I finally nailed that gnarly move you showed me last week."

I laughed. "J.J, just because you and I surf doesn't mean we have to use words like gnarly, okay? I would love to see it, but I can't. Not today at least. Maybe tomorrow?"

J.J's face fell into a disappointed frown. "Max, you and I haven't gone surfing in a week. And every time I ask you, you say you can't. You never turn down an opportunity to surf. Max, is there something wrong?"

My smile fell. Damn. J.J's more perceptive than I thought. I can't tell her about my job though, I can't tell anyone. I need this to be safe. I shouldn't have told Fang. Oh dear god, what have I got myself into.

"Nothing's wrong J.J. I just have to babysit Ari and Ella today because my mom's working," I lied with the straightest face I could. Lying to strangers is one thing, but lying to your best friend takes some practice and some convincingness. _Is that even a word._ Hopefully, I was convincing enough.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Max. You and I both know Ella doesn't allow you to babysit her and that she's old enough to watch over Ari. So what's really going on?"

I sighed. "Look, J.J..." I was cut off by Fang's voice.

"Sorry, J.J. That is your name, right?" After a nod from J.J, he continued, "Max can't go surfing with you tonight because she has to go on a date with me."

J.J turned to me in disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times but no words came out. She opened her mouth again and finally managed to sputter, "You... what?"

Cue another sigh from me, "J.J, I'll explain everything later. Just know that I still hate him and he's forcing me to do this. Okay? I'll try and come surfing with you tomorrow."

J.J closed her mouth and gathered herself together. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Fine Max. But I want all the details tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I smiled at J.J. She smiled back, "Oh, and J.J. Can we keep this from Ella lest she go all makeup artist queen on me and tries to turn me into a barbie doll. You know what happened last time," I said, my smile falling. J.J was one of the few people who knew about my last boyfriend and breakup. And while she didn't know about my mom or work, that was still the most anyone knew about me. Except for Ari and Ella of course.

"Yeah, I'll do my best," she said. J.J placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Sorry to break up the sobfest but I'll need you to go J.J so I can talk to my date in peace for a little bit."

J.J rolled her eyes at Fang and said, "Just because you forced her to go on one date, doesn't make you her owner. I'm still her best friend and I still get first privileges, but you wouldn't know that since you've never even had a _true _friend."

Fang snarled at J.J.

"J.J, you should probably leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me what time you want to go surfing, okay?" I told her before she turned around and skipped off. Just before turning the corner she gave a slight wave and a smile and then left me with Mr. Cooper in an empty hall.

Had the bell rung already? Or maybe I just scared everyone out of the hall?

"So Ride. What were you saying about 'what happened last time?'"

I frowned. Did he have to eavesdrop? "That is none of your business. Next time, keep your giant elfish ears out of other people's business otherwise you just might find yourself waking up without them someday." I started to walk away. I was pretty sure I was already late to class.

Footsteps echoes behind me as I kept walking. Great, Fang was following me. Just fan-fricking-tastic.

"Very funny. I stopped by The Pizza Fiasco yesterday..." He trailed off.

I stopped. "What? Why? Just because you know where I work Cooper, doesn't give you permission to stalk me 24/7."

He ignored me. "You weren't there."

Well, that was surprising. He sounded disappointed almost. Maybe just missed out on torturing me at work.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't there," I said, trying to shrug indifferently. This was really bothering me, however. Why did he care if I wasn't there? I immediately tensed up, remembering something that had happened in my past. I went on all alert mode.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously probably noticing my rigid posture.

I sighed, but I didn't relax. "Ever since I started junior year at high school, I've had a lot of work to do. So, Beth let me take Tuesdays and Thursdays off. Since yesterday was Thursday, I didn't go."

He remained silent and didn't bother to ask any more questions or ask for clarifications. I sighed in relief. I continued walking to my next class, but the footsteps still followed behind me. They were slight footfalls but in the empty hallway they were enough to be heard.

Just as I reached the door to my classroom, I turned around, "Why are you following me, Cooper?"

He smirked and looked at me in the most superior way imaginable. "We have the same class next period, Ride. Or did you forget? Was something distracting you?"

I fought off the blush that threatened to fill my cheeks and instead settled on glaring at him before knocking on the door. A student rushed to the door and opened it, letting Fang and me in.

"Late again Miss Ride. And you too, Mr. Cooper. May I ask what you to were doing in the hallways alone together during classtime?" Miss Sedgewick asked.

This time, fighting off the blush was harder. "We weren't doing anything inappropriate, Miss Sedgewick," I said in the sweetest tone I could possibly manage, which, mind you, isn't that sweet. "This idiotic douchebag over hear, detained me and threatened to kill me. So I gave him a few punches and kicks then dragged him back to class. It seemed he had a hard time walking, so despite his threatening I decided to help him out."

I could feel Fang glaring at the back of my head and I smirked in satisfaction.

Miss Sedgewick had her mouth open in astonishment. "Mr. Cooper, is this true? You now have detention after school today and all of next week. It is not allowed to threaten students at this school. Now sit down and pay attention to the lesson. We're learning about the War of 1812. Such a fascinating topic, truly."

I brought my hand up to cover my laugh. Around me others did the same. In fact, all except Miss Sedgewick and Fang had began to laugh. Oblivious to the giggling students, Miss Sedgewick resumed her lesson and I took a seat in my assigned chair. I saw Fang do the same and gave him an innocent and polite smile. He glared back.

Life is good.

* * *

I walked into The Pizza Fiasco only to see Fang already sitting at a table with a menu in hand. I groaned in frustration. Fang has been here ever since he found out I worked here; it was almost as if he was stalking me.

Before walking over to Beth and changing from my tattered jeans and baggy t-shirt into the skimpy maid's outfit, I headed over to Fang.

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes down at him when I got to the table. He just stared back up coolly and calmly. "Cooper, you knew I had work today. Why are you here? And give me a straight answer. I don't tolerate bullshit."

He shrugged and turned back to his menu, "Simple, I wanted to eat some pizza."

Frustrated, I sighed. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, but didn't dare move them. Beth might be the best boss ever, but even she won't continue to let me work here if I punched a customer. "Why couldn't you go to the pizza places in town and not on the outskirts. What's so special about this pizza place that you had to drive 45 minutes to come here?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe I just enjoy the service here?" He said with a smug grin.

That bastard. I glared at him before turning on my heels and walking away. I grabbed my uniform on the way to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. Maybe by the time I got out Fang would be gone. Highly unlikely, but one can hope.

I exited the bathroom having thrown on the black dress with matching flats and quickly tied my hair up into a ponytail. I pushed open the "Employees Only" door, stepped into the kitchen and saw Beth beckoning me over.

The heat hit me full blast as I walked further down, closer to where the ovens worked relentlessly. Beth was already sweating. Boy, was I glad I didn't work back here. Though with stalker Fang around, working in the kitchens sounded like a better offer.

"Hey, Max. You don't have to work today. The nice gentleman out in the front asked if you could have today off so that he could take you on a date. I agreed, but I didn't know you were dating someone, Max? When did this happen? I know he's hot because I've seen him, but are you sure about him?"

Beth has always (ever since I've started working here, actually... which is a year) been like a second mom to me. Especially since mine has been unable to keep up with her mothering.

Registering what Beth said, I creased my eyebrows and scowled. "I'm not dating anyone," I mumbled under my breath.

Beth must have known I said something but probably not have heard what I said because she asked, "Is something wrong, Max. I thought you would be glad you didn't have to work today. I know how much you hate that uniform, and I'm sorry we can't change it."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm as fine as fine can be. I'm so fine that I may as well be a police ticket because that has fine written all over it."

"Max. You just altered a pick up line to explain how 'fine' you are. What's wrong?" Beth unwrapped her apron from around her and threw it down on the counter next her doughy pizza making station.

"Nothing. It's just that the 'gentleman' you saw was Fang Cooper. The one guy at school that I can't stand. And he threatened to tell the school that I worked as a waitress among other things unless I agreed to go out on a date with him. I just didn't realize he was actually serious and that he was going to come today. I mean who does he think he is? He thinks he's the hottest person on the planet and everything just works his way. Well, it doesn't happen like that in real life. Why can't he just leave me alone and stay away from me. I don't like the sudden attention I'm getting just because I have to wear a short dress every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On top of that, we have an essay due in English on the topic of true love. How are juniors in high school supposed to know about true love?" I scowled even more as I finished my rant. I sounded a lot like Nudge. Maybe without the 'OMGS' and the 'likes' but close enough.

Beth chuckled. "Calm down, Max. I know high school is a stressful time. And as for Fang. Maybe he genuinely likes you and wants to get to know you better?" She suggested.

I locked eyes with her and held eye contact with the straightest face I could for about 5 seconds. Then at the same time, we both burst out laughing.

I clutched at my sides. "Good one, Beth. He genuinely likes me. That's the funniest thing I've heard all year, and I've lived with Ari and I'm friends with Gazzy."

"Okay, despite the fact that you are an interesting person when you're not acting scary, let's face it. I don't think he wants to know you under your facade layer; I think he wants to know what's under your clothes. He's a hormonal teenage boy. You know what to do Max. Don't give in to pressure and if he even touches or looks at you inappropriately, then release a couple punches. It's all perfectly legal," she said with a shrug and a grin.

I grinned back in response. "Thanks, Beth. You sure know how to make a badass-girl-gone-soft toughen up again."

I took a deep breath before leaving the kitchens, and with one quick back at Beth who was nodding with a reassuring smile and wave, pushed open the door to get ready for my 'date'.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I really appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I know I haven't update in a long time, but thanks for being patient. I realize this was a filler chapter and not really what you all were looking for, but I'm just getting started. I was planning on writing more, but if I write more then I'll have nothing for the later chapters. Anyways...**

**An anon with the name "COOL GAL" gave me a suggestion for how to continue this plot, and just to tell her: That's an amazing idea. If I can incorporate that I will, if not, I'll start a new story with the same idea. **

**I got more reviews than I asked for last chapter! How about 13 reviews, so 52 reviews?**

**If you enjoy my stories, follow me(: Tumblr: livelovelemmings Twitter: livelovelemming Instagram: nehaloonie**

**Review~**

**Review~**

**Review~ **

**Thank you so much! And you guys are the best people ever! **


End file.
